Vital decisions
by JadeSutton987
Summary: When Rita's husband gets let out of prison for a day, she arranges to meet him.. What will go wrong? Follow Rita through her ups and downs. Please review!


**New Rita fanfic.. i love writing about her. please review and let me know what you think! X**

* * *

><p>'No, it's your choice, you either be here or i will never see you again. We need to talk. I'll be waiting in the pub!' Rita slammed her phone down. Why was she even bothering with her pathetic, waste of a husband. He had been let out for the day and she decided to take this opportunity to get him to sign the divorce papers. He didn't know she was going to ask for divorce when they met up though. She wanted him out of her life for good. However, he still had intentions of getting her back and would go to extreme lengths to get what he wants. They were both on a mission.<p>

Still at work, she stormed outside. Zoe had noticed her and chased after her. They had become close over recent weeks as they had been spending most of their working hours together.

'Rita, are you alright?' Zoe asked, merely looking at her directly in the eye. She put her hand around her shoulder, rubbing it to reassure her that everything will be okay. Because after all, everything figures itself out and Zoe would know all about it.

'Yes, yes i'm fine. Thank you.' Rita replied, tears filling up her eyes as she pronounced the 'y' in yes. It didn't take a genius to work out that Rita was scared of something. Probably meeting up with her husband, Mark.

Zoe squinted her eyes whilst saying 'as long as you know i'm always here to talk too, not just as a colleague but as a friend.' Running her hands through her perfectly shaped bob-cut, she decided to leave her alone. Rita had booked off the rest of the day and composed herself before heading back into the ED.

Ash was another colleague that cared for Rita. He hated seeing her upset and was the only one that supported her when Mark turned up at the ED and things went downhill. Suspecting she had been crying, he went into the staff room after her and shut the door firmly but quietly.

'What is going on Rita? You have been acting unusual for the past week and i can tell you've been crying. You can trust me, i promise you.'

'It's Mark,' she started to cry. 'He's been released for one day and i've arranged to meet him for these divorce papers. To discuss it. I'm scared Ash, i don't know what to do. I have this awful gut feeling that something will go horrendously wrong. I hate it!' That was it. She had let it all out. This rock solid imaged she portrays on the outside had just caved in on the inside. She was at her weakest point and she didn't know what to do.

'Do you want me to come with you?'

'I wish you could. I guess i have to do this on my own.' She sighed. 'Thank you though.'

Ash didn't say anything he just gave her a friendly hug. He does have thoughts of them being an item and sometimes he wishes they were but they are not. He doesn't want to take advantage of her either as she is quite vulnerable. Rita embraced the hug and just let her salty tears stream down her face. She was completely shaken up about the visit and she just needed some support. She didn't want to tell Zoe as she felt ridiculous at first and thought Zoe wouldn't understand.

* * *

><p>More happier, Rita was ready to go across the road to the pub. She was nervous and still had the same gut feeling yet it had increased and made her feel sick. Walking out of the ED, Ash caught up with her. He didn't want her to leave without him saying bye and wishing her luck.<p>

'Rita, if anything goes wrong, call me. I'll be right there straight away.' Promising her, he waved her off.

As Rita entered the pub she saw Mark sitting at a table with candles lit. She lowered her head in shame and headed over too him. Usually she'd fix her make up and sort her hair out but he didn't deserve it.

'Hello, Rita. Nice to see you, oh i have i missed you' Reluctantly knowing she was here about divorce papers, he got up and went to kiss her on the cheek. Rita instinctively moved away, so he would get the hint, sit down and would stop making a fool out of himself. He should of known that she was not happy to see him as she had a very angry, uncomfortable look shining boldly across her beautiful face.

'Mark, i am not here to get back with you, i am here to talk about getting the divorce. I want it and if you really loved me, you would want me to be happy and would respect my decision.' Rita put him straight and this made him angry- very angry. In fact, so angry he lashed out and slapped her across the face.

Clutching her jaw and getting deep into her face he told her, 'you will do what i want and when i want, this is my day off, things should go my way. If they don't, there will be serious consequences.' He spat in her face before letting go of her jaw. She gasped in horrific pain as he's obviously been working out in prison and had gained heaps of strength. She was frightened, shaken-up and wanted to make run for it. However that would a stupid and cowardly choice, she told herself.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review, would be lovely! X<strong>


End file.
